Library of Divination
Library of Divination (also referred to as Chapter 3: Library of Divination) is the third Zombies map of "The Hands of Destiny" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Library of Divination is a fairly-decent sized map, focusing on some close-to-medium ranged combat. The map has a squared-shaped design, with the map being practically a large labyrinth filled to the brim with bookshelfs. Story The four heroes awaken within a large library. Samantha is quick to identify the place as the Library of Divination, a mystical and mysterious place within the realm of Divination, a realm where some of the universe's most powerful knowledge was created at. However, because of their unconventional method of traveling to the realm, they ultimately allowed zombies to infest the library. The heroes soon fend off the zombies as they search the library for the information they need to find the Lamp of Destiny. Soon, the heroes are able to discover a secret control mechanism within the globe-like artifact within the main study, where they identify it as a map of the entire library. Using this, the heroes are able to open some of the secret compartments of the library, including the sealed-away vaults where some of the most darkest prophecies are kept hidden. As the heroes approach the vaults, they are confronted by a large mysterious figure known only as The Librarian. Unfortunately for the heroes, The Librarian fell under the control of Gruntijackal's influcence due to the zombie infestation, forcing them into a fight. After defeating the powerful being, the heroes continue into the vaults, where they discover the prophecy regarding the Lamp of Destiny. While reading it, Samantha stumbles upon the "dark prophecy", a prophecy regarding the Emperor of Destiny, a role Gruntijackal sought to fill. As they read and deciphered the prophecy, The Librarian appeared, now freed from Gruntijackal's influence. The Librarian soon explains who he is; he was in charge of writing the destinies of every single individual and thing within the universe. To help achieve this goal, The Librarian forged a powerful relic known as the Lamp of Destiny, which would allow him to create the destinies of those yet to even exist. However, one of his former apprentices betrayed him and created an inevitable prophecy of the Emperor of Destiny, a being who would one day rise from the shackles of the past and absorb the powers of Dark Creation within the lamp. With this power, the Emperor of Destiny would be able to assume control of all of existence and have the powers to rewrite destiny itself. Fearing the worst, The Librarian was forced to hide the lamp in a secure location, which he revealed to the heroes as the Catacombs of Destiny. The heroes then explain their predicament, causing The Librarian to realize that the dark prophecy was beginning. Giving them the prophecy of the lamp to the heroes, The Librarian tells them to "not look forward or back, but down", saying it will help them in the catacombs before using his powers to teleport the heroes away. With them gone, The Librarian soon sighed to himself, saying he has a large mess to clean up in the library. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Locate the long lost prophecy from Divination regarding the location of the Lamp of Destiny. Songs * TBA. Category:The Hands of Destiny